


Мотылёк

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Он привык убивать свидетелей, но этого парня убивать не хотелось. Почему? Он и сам не знал. Наверное, из-за красивых, пряных глаз и кудрявой чёлки, которой крепко досталось от ветра.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	Мотылёк

**Author's Note:**

> мои эмоциональные метания привели меня сюда  
> Radiohead - Creep
> 
> Кроссовер с «Дневниками Вампира» - все вампирское и ведьминское оттуда  
> Ошибки в ПБ — спасибо большое
> 
> Написано по хэдканону - https://vk.com/wall-179624550_440
> 
> В связи с появлением в ПБ замечания о фразе про энтропию: уважаемые физики, я вас всех люблю и уважаю, но это не более, чем отссылка на сериал "Теория большого взрыва", не принимайте близко к сердцу)

Баки любил огромные сборища, на которых людей всегда больше, чем нужно. Шум, гам, улыбки, излишнее доверие к присутствующим из-за нелогичных предположений, основанных на обобщенности группы, обособленной общими взглядами, интересами или желаниями. Он любил доверчивых людей, любил тех, кто улыбался, даже когда он протыкал клыками тонкую кожу на шее, и тех, кто кричал, почувствовав боль. И эти концерты, фестивали и парады, поставляющие ему еду, любил не меньше.

Но вот что все эти люди находят в этой толпе? Что движет их желанием превратиться в огромный, раскаленный шар, взрывающийся громкими криками, стать частью чего-то целого на пару часов? Баки совершенно не понимал эти желания, не понимал, почему эти люди так легкомысленно обращались с неприкасаемостью, нарушая своё и чужое личное пространство.

Впрочем такими вопросами он мучил себя недолго. Обычно на озвучку этих мыслей уходила пара минут, а потом он погружался в желание и инстинкты, мимолетно наслаждаясь чужой жизнью. Однако сегодня всё с самого начала пошло наперекосяк. Он оказался в Нью-Йорке — в городе, который любил и ненавидел одинаково сильно, и этот факт сказался на его чувствах больше, чем всё остальное, что он пережил за свою столетнюю вампирскую жизнь.

День Независимости Америки — праздник на все времена. Нынче его праздновали с таким размахом, что им со Стивом даже не пришлось сливаться с толпой. Большинство тех, кто им встречался, были в стельку пьяные и не могли и двух слов связать. Никто не обращал на них внимания. Никто не пытался познакомиться, не приглашал на соседнюю вечеринку и не предлагал покурить травы.

— Ты слишком серьёзно вырядился, — недовольно пробормотал Барнс, глядя на Стива в прекрасном черном костюме. Конечно, выглядел он отлично — черный цвет подчёркивал неестественную белизну его кожи и голубые глаза, которые больше напоминали красивые, прозрачные кусочки льда. — Я хотел повеселиться, а ты всё испортил.

— Хоть раз в году ты можешь побыть мне _настоящим другом_? — вздохнул Стив, остановившись возле ларька с горячими напитками. — Смотри, здесь продают глинтвейн, а ещё ведь даже не Рождество.

— Вот сумасшедшие, — хихикнул Барнс, рассматривая меню. — И я всегда настоящий друг. Но это Нью-Йорк, Стиви. Город, который не спит. Сам вспомни, как мы зажигали здесь лет двадцать назад. Я слышу, как бьётся сердце барменши, — уже тише добавил он, кинув взгляд милой, светловолосой девушке. — И остальных. Я слышу, как течет кровь по их жилам, и с легкостью могу представить её вкус у себя во рту.

— Ты недоволен тем, что никто на тебя не бросается? — Стив нахмурился. — Что придётся потрудиться, чтобы найти себе жертву?

— Есть немного, — согласился Баки. — Ты знаешь, я люблю внимание. Люблю, когда меня хотят. Такая еда всегда вкуснее.

— Мы договорились — никаких глупостей. Я не видел Тони уже…

— Пятнадцать лет, я помню. Думаешь, он будет счастлив, когда тебя увидит?

— Я не знаю, — сквозь зубы процедил Роджерс. Вопрос Баки вернул все те мысли, что крутились у него в голове последнюю неделю.

Он бросил Тони пятнадцать лет назад. Бросил в тот день, который должен был быть самым счастливым. И с тех пор не проходило и дня, чтобы он не жалел об этом решении. Он думал о Тони слишком часто, а в последнее время и вовсе говорил только о нём одном. Баки не сомневался в том, что эта та любовь, которая не умирает, и не раз говорил об этом другу. Стив ему верил, жил этой мыслью, но для вида пытался откреститься.

Потому что, чтобы быть с Тони, ему нужно быть человеком, но свою человечность он давно потерял.

— Пятнадцать лет, — снова повторил Баки. — И никто другой так и не смог заполучить твоё сердце.

— Ну, за сердцем по-прежнему охотится парочка охотников, — смекнул Стив.

— Это кто же? Те две девушки, которых ты оставил в неоплаченном номере мотеля в Нью-Джерси?

— Я не виноват, что ты поужинал раньше, чем обычно.

— Ты бы ещё шлюху привел. Давай просто найдем твоего Тони.

— Нужно искать не Тони, а парня, который на нас вышел.

— Думаешь, он тоже охотится за твоим сердцем? — посмеялся Баки. Стив нахмурился сильнее обычного, но ничего не сказал.

Они пробирались через толпу. Стив всё больше походил на телохранителя, чем на тусовщика, расталкивая людей своими огромными руками и преграждая проход широкими плечами. Баки плелся за ним, осматриваясь. Вдруг где-то здесь его ждёт ужин?

Бешеный пульс Стива заглушал рев толпы, пьяные выкрики и чьё-то назойливое пение, напоминавшее противное жужжание комара. В толпе Стив всегда чувствовал себя неуютно, главным образом потому что боялся сорваться и убить всех разом, выдав свою настоящую сущность и приковав внимание охотников. В современном мире, в отличие от того мира, в котором они родились, остаться незамеченным не получалось даже ночью.

Но сегодня пульс был другим. Частым, но не от голода, а от волнения. Ну ещё бы: Стив мечтал об этой встрече с того самого дня, как оставил Тони, и теперь не знал, что его ждёт. Он боялся потерять свой смысл жизни, хоть и не признавал этого вслух. И от этого сходил с ума больше, чем думал. Но благо Баки знал его лет сто и прекрасно видел знаки, которых не замечал сам Стив.

— Если бы он не хотел тебя видеть, то не стал бы искать, — попытался успокоить его Баки. Он шептал себе под нос, но понимал, что Стив его слышит, ведь вампирский слух никогда не подводит. — Не ловушка же это, верно?

Стив вдруг остановился и повернулся к Баки. Резко пошёл на него, и через минуту они стояли у сетчатого забора, глупо пялясь на толпу.

— А что, если это ловушка? — обеспокоенно спросил Стив.

— Ну, — протянул Баки, разглядывая компанию молодых ребят в форме, — умереть от руки любимого человека не так уж и плохо. В каком-то смысле это даже романтично, не думаешь?

— Ага, романтично, если ты герой романа шестнадцатого века.

— Тони ничего тебе не сделает. Если бы он хотел убить тебя, то сделал бы это издалека. Знает ведь, что не справится.

— А тебе сделает? — Баки поймал ледяной взгляд Стива и удивился странному предположению. Какое Тони дело до Баки?

— Причём тут я?

— Ну, я променял жизнь с ним на вечность с тобой.

— Неверное умозаключение. Ты не хотел его убивать, а пришлось бы, задержись ты с ним ещё на пару лет.

— Он просил меня, — Стив выдохнул, глядя на свои ноги. — Хотел, чтобы мы разделили вечность. А я сбежал. Он был… таким юным. Только начинал жизнь, и я не мог повесить на него все эти вампирские проблемы. Тони не понимал, что был не готов стать таким же чудовищем, как я.

— А теперь готов? — Баки поднял бровь, усмехнувшись. — Слушай, он любил это чудовище...

— Не начинай, — Стив закатил глаза и отвернулся.

Баки не стал продолжать свою мысль. Просто стоял рядом с другом и надеялся, что такой поддержки ему достаточно. Сложно понять чувства, которые сам никогда не испытывал. Пока Стив думал о Тони (скорее о том, стоит ли принять его приглашение и встретиться с ним лицом к лицу), Баки рассматривал толпу. Из-за людей было почти не видно дорогу: они улыбались, пили и смеялись, иногда кидая взгляды на большие экраны, транслирующие парад.

Где-то среди этих пьяных и сумасшедших был тот парень, что нашёл их со Стивом. Баки ничего о нём не знал, поэтому не имел понятия о том, как его найти. Может, он ушёл, не дожидаясь заката солнца, а может, его и вовсе не существует и всё это огромная проделка Тони Старка. Баки чувствовал, что должен помочь Стиву и найти того, кто заманил их сюда, но не знал, как подступиться.

— Так и собираешься стоять здесь всю ночь? — не очень хороший шаг, но нужно было с чего-то начинать, и вот такой «пинок» вполне мог сработать. — Или у тебя есть план?

— План, — Стив плохо скрыл насмешку в голосе. Чувствительный слух Баки уловил эту мелкую дрожь и нервозность. — Плохой план. Ты ведь знаешь то здание в центре, что принадлежит семье Тони?

— План и правда глупый, — кивнул Баки, понимая, к чему клонит Стив.

Идти на чужую территорию — определенно не лучшая затея, так уж устроена природа. Но Стив был из тех, кто смотрит на мир пусть и ледяными глазами, но видит то, чего не видят другие, верит в лучшую жизнь и в бесконечность вселенной. В духе самых отчаянных влюбленных в кино он не собирался сдаваться, и несмотря на всё, что с ними случилось, всё ещё верил в Бога, таскал на груди крестик и в свои лучшие дни даже спрашивал у Него, за что заслужил такую судьбу.

Баки знал его слишком давно, чтобы понимать, как всё работает в его черепушке (и разбирался с этим лучше, чем со своими тараканами), поэтому в уговорах бросить эту затею не видел смысла. Стив всё равно сорвется, всё равно ухватится за этот шанс, и плевать, даже если всё пойдет по швам, как тонкая простынь на временной кровати, потому что такой шанс даётся раз в жизни, а он ну никак не мог упустить его.

— Но ты в _нём_ уверен? — спросил Баки. Под «ним» он подразумевал то ли тот глупый план, то ли того человека, который нашёл их в Вирджинии, то ли самого Тони, и не стал уточнять, потому что понимал, что в этом непростом вопросе Стив разберется сам. Разберется, разложит по полочкам и примет решение.

— Уверен, — после небольшой паузы ответил Стив. Он повернулся к Баки, тень больше не скрывала его лицо, и в этом слабом свете фонарей на его мраморной белой коже виднелся едва заметный румянец.

— Что ж, тогда мы просто не можем поступить иначе, — Баки улыбнулся.

От этой улыбки Стив расцвёл.

Метро было закрыто. Желтые машины такси стояли в пробке. Водители выглядывали из окон, переглядывались друг с другом и отчаянно вздыхали, понимая, что, возможно, простоят так всю ночь — в толпе, которая движется быстрее, чем их техническое чудо, среди пьяных девиц и таких же парней, а к утру аккуратные салоны пропахнут рвотой и мочой, и хорошо, если никто не прожжет сидение сигаретой.

Стив и Баки прогуливались по улицам, не спешили, как это обычно бывало, а рассматривали давно позабытые места. Нью-Йорк изменился: маленькие, уютные забегаловки, бывшие популярные в девяностых, исчезли, а на их месте появились огромные неоновые вывески сетевых ресторанов; магазин художественных товаров превратился в офис таксидермиста, а милый книжный магазин теперь принимал всех желающих сбросить вес «за рекордно короткий срок» (во всяком случае именно так было написано на вывеске).

Нью-Йорк стал другим. Но Баки всё ещё ненавидел его так же сильно, как любил. Ведь сколько вывесок ни смени, сколько небоскребов ни построй, ничего уже не изменит того, что в этом городе он стал тем, кем стал — животным, жаждущим крови, чудовищем с низкими моральными принципами, охотником за человеческими телами. Конечно, плюсы в жизни вампира были: вечная жизнь, молодость, острый слух и зоркий глаз, в конце концов он бегал со скоростью поезда и при этом не уставал от слова совсем. Но он был вынужден жить ночью, ему пришлось бросить свою семью, чтобы не навредить им, пришлось забыть о мечтах (кроме той его мечты о путешествии на огромном корабле) и начать свою жизнь с испачканного кровью листа.

Они остановились возле старого кирпичного здания (вряд ли таких много осталось в этой части города). Баки с усмешкой осмотрел его: кирпич местами потрескался, снизу весь почернел от грязи и пыли, из-под потрескавшегося асфальта выглядывали зеленые листья городских растений, которым была нипочем вся эта людская суета.

— Ты здесь работал, — вспомнил Стив, взглянув на окна на втором этаже: именно там обычно сидел Баки в ожидании. — Помнишь?

— Да, — кивнул он. В сердце что-то кольнуло. Ностальгия? Вряд ли. Но какая-то часть оставшейся в нём человечности словно проснулась от долгого сна. — Здесь был почтовый офис. А теперь смотри, — Баки указал на желтую ленту на двери, — Старк сотрёт это здание с лица Земли. Думаю, мы уже близко.

— Наверное. Из-за этих огромных домов сложно понять, где мы вообще.

По пустой дороге бегали люди. Должно быть, это какое-то новое развлечение, которого никто из них не понимал. Уже позже, после молчаливого диалога о ценностях и привычках молодежи с самим собой, Баки заметил прекрасного воздушного змея и приятно удивился.

Прямо за поворотом их ждала очередная ярмарка. Палатки заполнили всю проезжую часть, оставив пешеходам узкие тротуары. Громко играла музыка — точнее, кто-то играл на гитаре — и несколько человек водили самый настоящий ведьминский хоровод. Они смеялись, напевая под звучание гитары сто тридцать первый сонет Шекспира. Звучало прекрасно. Баки замер, остановившись.

Но Стив не дал ему послушать. Дернул за руку и потащил в сторону огромного небоскреба. «Он там», — донеслось до Барнса, и он понял, что Стив наконец нашёл то, что искал так долго. Дело за малым — добраться.

— Иди, — усмехнулся Баки. — Только возвращайся.

— Обязательно, — довольно кивнул Стив.

И в один миг исчез. Баки только едва почувствовал холодный ветерок, пробежавший мимо. Смотря ему вслед (точнее, на пустой тротуар перед собой), Баки думал о том, что же будет дальше. В голове вырисовывалось множество сценариев, но ни в одном из них он не был рядом со Стивом. Со Стивом был Тони, улыбающийся, с легкой сединой в волосах (таким он последний раз видел Тони Старка по телевизору) и заставляющий Стива трепетать одним взглядом, а Стив был счастлив. Именно поэтому ничего не имело значения.

Он был готов скитаться в одиночестве. Если повезёт, он найдёт Наташу, и они вместе вернутся в Европу на историческую родину вампиров. Он был готов уйти в загул, пуститься во все тяжкие, потому что понимал, что иначе просто сойдёт с ума от того, как быстро мысли мечутся в его голове, как остро оживляются инстинкты от запаха крови, как пустота вместо сердца раз за разом напоминает о себе.

Он был готов. Или только так думал.

— Привет, красавчик, — послышалось за спиной, на плечо легла рука, и Баки резко повернулся: охотники любили нападать со спины.

Он встретился взглядом с парнем на голову ниже его. Парень улыбался, но по глазам было видно, что немного перепугался от того, с какой скоростью Баки провернул свой трюк. Под пальцами Барнса бился чужой пульс.

— Чего тебе, малыш? — небрежно бросил Баки, не отпуская.

Помимо пульса он почувствовал кое-что другое. Магия всегда оставляла след, пусть и невидимый, но ощутимый. А на этом юноше стояло огромное клеймо, какое бывает у всех, кто входит в тот или иной ведьминский ковен. Так уж случилось, что ведьм Баки чувствовал за версту, и, сказать честно, родись он в тринадцатом веке, то стал бы самый лучшим охотником на оных и справился бы с этой задачей куда лучше предков.

На неуважительное «малыш» парень фыркнул и попытался выдернуть руку из крепкой хватки. Но Баки был быстрее и сильнее и за какую-то секунду прижал его к кирпичной стене одного из домов. Темные, большие глаза, прежде метавшиеся из стороны в сторону, вдруг остановились прямо на Баки. Ветер теребил кудрявую чёлку. На секунду Баки подумал, что в своей жизни не видел ничего красивее.

— Больно же, — проворчал парень, сжал губы и снова дернулся. — Отпусти.

— Нападать со спины — та ещё подлость, — с укором сказал Джеймс.

— Да не нападал я, — огрызнулся парень в ответ. — Часто тебя называют красавчиком, когда хотят ограбить или убить?

Баки наконец отпустил парня, сделав шаг назад. Он ещё раз взглянул на него, заметил странный медальон: в серебряной капле красивым узором было выведено дерево. Оно выглядело так знакомо, Баки знал каждый завиток, в который складывались все ветки, с удивлением разглядывал линии ствола дерева и осторожные корни, которые как будто одновременно хотели выбраться за «огражденную» каплю и боялись потеряться в бесконечности этого мира.

— В рот мне ноги, — пробормотал Барнс себе под нос и сделал ещё один шаг назад. — Ты из ковена Паркеров. Слушай, я не специально свернул шею вашей гувернантке в тридцать шестом. Она была накачена вербеной и не хотела молчать, а я не мог подвергать опасности ни себя, ни тем более Стива, твоя бабка не дала бы нам и шанса, так что… Ну да, получается, что специально, но…

— Не знаю я никакой гувернантки. И родственников у меня нет, — сглотнул парень, кинув взгляд на свой медальон. — Я сирота.

Баки опешил. Он точно помнил, как этот самый медальон болтался на шее Вирджинии Паркер в любое время дня и ночи. Это украшение было на ней даже когда она купалась в озере (где Баки с ней и познакомился), так что он не сомневался в родственных связях этого парня с озерной дамой, которая запугивала их со Стивом историями об ужасных животных, поселившихся в лесу, не зная, что они и есть те самые монстры.

— Ты ведь ведьма, — Баки вскинул брови, ненароком вспомнив, как однажды перешёл дорогу очень нервной ведьме. Его мозги тогда чуть не вспыхнули. Повезло, что Стив оказался рядом и свернул ей шею. — Ну, или ведьмак. Не знаю, как вы себя называете.

— Я Питер, — усмехнулся парень, как будто считал, что всё, что говорил ему Баки — ерунда, сказки, которые мама рассказывает перед сном, чтобы ты не лез к соседскому колодцу. — Маркетинговые исследования показывают, что у продавца, который делает комплименты потенциальным покупателям, прибыль больше, чем у холодного и расчетливого.

— О чём ты? — не понял Баки.

— Я работаю вон в том киоске. Предсказываю будущее по руке. Ты выглядел так, как будто не знаешь, как жить дальше. Я хотел помочь.

Вау, подумал Баки, чувствуя, как с плеч падает огромный груз. Он привык убивать свидетелей, но этого парня убивать не хотелось. Почему? Он и сам не знал. Наверное, из-за красивых, пряных глаз и кудрявой чёлки, которой крепко досталось от ветра. Он попытался выглядеть более приветливо (после того, как прижал парня к стене, этого явно было недостаточно) и с милой улыбкой протянул Питеру свою руку, подойдя ближе.

— Надеюсь, ты не прячешь кол в заднем кармане, которым сможешь проткнуть мое сердце, — иронично сказал Баки, но напрягся, когда Питер коснулся его руки.

Питер, едва взглянув на его ладонь, замер и уставился прямо ему в глаза.

— Ч-что меня выдало? — спросил он нервно.

— У меня чуйка. На ведьм, ведьмаков, колдунов и прочих существ, использующих магию по своей воле, — ответил Баки. Он смотрел на Питера, не отрываясь, и вспоминал о той теории Стива, основанной на божественных учениях, оставшихся после римских философов. О теории, в которой каждый человек появляется на свет в пару другому.

Кажется, в тот дождливый вечер, когда он встретил Вирджинию, она всё талдычила ему о судьбе с тёплыми глазами. С тридцать шестого Баки ни разу не вспоминал об этих вскользь брошенных словах, ни разу до сегодняшней ночи. Ни разу до того, как взглянул в темные глаза Питера, аккуратно сжимающего руку.

— А меня? Что выдало меня?

— Упоминания кола в сердце.

— Упс.

Баки едва удержался от того, чтобы зарядить себе по лицу. Парень, оказывается, понятия не имел о его настоящей сущности. В такую нелепую ситуацию мог попасть только Баки Барнс.

— Но мне нравится твоя прямолинейность, — добавил Питер и снова опустив взгляд на ладонь. — У тебя в будущем всё будет хорошо.

— Ты уверен? Потому что не думаю, что такие понятия как «вампиризм» и «светлое будущее» вообще совместимы.

— Да, смотри, — Питер держал его за руку, но не сильно сжимал, а как будто просто помогал не упасть. Он провёл пальцем по одной из линий на его ладони, которая вдруг перешла и слилась с подобной линией на торчащей ладони Питера, прямо как одна река впадает в другую. — У тебя длинная линия жизни, переходящая в другую линию жизни. Такое явление называется вечной жизнью. А значит, ты не умрешь. Второй раз в жизни встречаю такое сочетание.

— Первый счастливчик тоже был вампиром? — как будто между делом поинтересовался Баки, разглядывая этот странный феномен, который как будто соединял их руки.

— Нет, — Питер помотал головой. — Но он искал вампира.

— Меня? — испуганно поинтересовался Баки, вдруг подумав, что Вирджиния Паркер даже в могиле решила достать его.

— Не тебя, — почему-то радостно сообщил он. — На фото был другой парень, и судя по тому, что твой друг пошел в сторону Старк Тауэр, они нашли друг друга.

Баки вдруг посмотрел в сторону высокого здания, ожидая увидеть там Стива, но тротуар был пуст. Плохо освещенная дорога, как символ его будущей одинокой жизни, стала причиной, по которой игривая улыбка пропала с его лица. Мрак, тоска, одиночество превратят вечность в тот самый ад, который обещают грешникам, растянутся на всю жизнь и не будет им ни конца, ни края. Осознав это, он вдруг оглянулся назад, как будто надеялся увидеть там светлое прошлое, но столкнулся лишь с такой же хмурой картиной, разбавленной силуэтами.

Он потерялся посреди незнакомой жизни, застрял в капкане, как случайно попавшийся зверёк. Он не из тех, кто любит перемены, и сейчас осознавал это, как никогда прежде. Потерять Стива это все равно, что потерять себя навсегда и безвозвратно вернуться в тот ворох проблем и желаний, заставляющих творить бесчинства.

Он потерялся на пустом тротуаре, не понимал, в какую сторону следует пойти, не знал, где его ждут и ждут ли. И как напуганный зверек, хотел сбежать хоть куда-нибудь, лишь бы это щемящее чувство страха не взяло вверх над эмоциями. Лишь бы избавиться от надоедливого зуда в голове и забыть обо всём, что было «до».

В момент, когда его сердце готово было замереть навсегда, а в груди разгоралось желание съесть кого-нибудь заживо перед толпой удивленных и напуганных людей, Баки повернулся к улыбающемуся Питеру. Он с интересом разглядывал ладонь, не замечая его душевных терзаний.

— Прости, — Баки потянул руку к себе. Ему хотелось сбежать отсюда, скрыться и больше никогда не возвращаться в адский Нью-Йорк, не стоять возле высокого здания и не думать о том, как это быть одиночкой. — Но мне, кажется…

Питер руку отпустил, но взглянул на Баки так, как будто видел что-то большее, чем человеческую оболочку. От Барнса не скрылось учащенное дыхание, и то, как Питер еле слышно что-то шептал. Порозовевшие щёки, улыбка и те самые тёплые глаза — Баки смотрел и таял.

 _Нет. Это не те с_ _амые глаза. Откуда тебе знать вообще, которые те самые?_

Но вместо того, чтобы просто отпустить Барнса куда глаза глядят, Питер втянул его в свой собственный омут, даже не догадываясь.

— Я уже видел твою ладонь, — заявил он и гордо поднял подбородок. Выглядел немного нагло, но Баки нравилось, что он не робел перед ним, как многие другие. — Подожди.

Баки замер на месте, а Питер резво перебежал через дорогу и остановился возле маленького киоска на другой стороне. Он обронил несколько слов кучерявой девушке, принимающей деньги от желающих узнать судьбу, и попрощался с пухлым пареньком в солнечных очках. Взял рюкзак и ровно тем же путём вернулся к Барнсу.

— Не сбежал, — с улыбкой сказал Питер. — Уже хорошо. Пошли. Я кое-что покажу тебе.

— С чего мне тебе верить?

— Ну, можешь загипнотизировать меня своей вампирской силой и расспросить о чем угодно.

— Этот твой кулон защищает от моего внушения, — Баки указал на висевшую на тонкой цепочке каплю.

— О, думаю, что уже нет. Я выкачал из него всю магию. Ну, проверять будешь?

Подумав, Баки помотал головой. Питер повел его через сгусток концентрированной энтропии — и там, и тут были люди: пьяные, вкуснопахнушие и сумасшедшие. Баки слышал, как бились чужие сердца, как по венам бежала кровь, как лился смех, но несмотря на это, всё своё внимание сосредоточил исключительно на Питере.

Питер — как бесконечно заряженная батарейка. Пока они пробирались сквозь толпу, он здоровался со всеми, кто ему встречался, при этом держал Баки за руку, чтобы не потерять его в этом бардаке. Через пятнадцать минут хождения по переполненной улице они наконец вышли в безлюдный переулок. Питер сел на бордюр и стал копаться в рюкзаке. Баки последовал его примеру.

— Ну, теперь мне веришь? — спросил Питер, не отрываясь от содержимого своего рюкзака.

— Глаза у тебя красивые, — вместо ответа сказал Баки. Питер хихикнул.

— Спасибо.

Ещё с минуту Питер копался в вещах, пока не вытащил старую книгу. Баки сразу узнал её — когда-то это был ведьминский блокнот Вирджинии Паркер. Однажды он попытался его украсть, но ничего не вышло, а сейчас уже не мог вспомнить, что же такого там было.

— Это было в тех вещах, которые оставили вместе со мной в детском доме, — спокойно стал объяснять он и как будто не замечал украдких взглядов Баки. — И здесь есть рисунок твоей ладони. Вот, сравни.

— Да ну, — возмутился Баки, нехотя отрывая взгляд от Питера, и уставился в тетрадь. Ладонь и правда была похожа на его собственную, во всяком случае, если оценивать по тем линиям, которые он запомнил за время странного ритуала с предсказанием. — Конечно, что-то есть, но ведь все человеческие ладони похожи.

— Неправда, — чтобы доказать свою правоту, Питер положил свою ладонь рядом. — Видишь, у меня нет вот этой линии. Это значит, что я не знал своих предков. И ещё вот этой тоже нет. И…

— На этом рисунке кольцо, — прервал его Барнс. — Я никогда не носил кольца.

— Ну, может это уже из будущего. Здесь вообще написано, что наша с тобой встреча неизбежна. Вот видишь: потерянный вампир в темноте улиц. Но нет ни слова про её исход. Должно быть, решение за мной.

— Решение? — нахмурился Баки.

— Ага. Дружить с тобой или нет, — Питер резко захлопнул книгу. — Что ты посоветуешь?

— Ну, если тебя не пугают потерянные вампиры…

Зазвонил телефон, и Баки отвлекся. Он трясущимися руками снял трубку: звонил Стив. Голос Стива звучал счастливо. Пожалуй, впервые за пятнадцать лет. Барнс поднялся с бордюра и отошел в сторону, чтобы спокойно поговорить. Стив обошелся парой стандартных фраз, заставил Барнса улыбнуться несколько раз и наконец попрощался с надеждой что, пока его нет, Баки не будет скучно.

— Не переживай, — заверил его Баки, поглядывая на сидящего на тротуаре Питера. — Я познакомился тут кое с кем.

— Только не обедай у всех на виду, — попросил Стив заботливо.

— Ты не так понял. У него на шее медальон Вирджинии Паркер.

— И теплые глаза? — тут же подхватил Стив. Баки кивнул, но молчал. Стив его не видел, но понимал сердцем. — И ты в нём уверен?

— Уверен.

— Тогда я задержусь у Тони до заката.

Стив повесил трубку раньше, чем Баки успел ответить. Он еще немного потоптался на месте, наблюдая за прямой спиной Питера, за движениями его рук, пока тот убирал книгу в рюкзак. Наблюдал за ним, сам не понимая зачем. Вздохнув, он решил не мучить себя догадками, снова сел на бордюр рядом с Питером и улыбнулся его теплым глазам.

— Расскажешь потом об этой Вирджинии Паркер? — спросил Питер.

— О ком?

— Её имя написано на форзаце книги. Ты сказал, что я из ковена Паркеров не просто так.

— Медальон, что ты носишь, принадлежал ей.

— Давай потом, — остановил его Питер.

— Потом? — Барнс удивился. — А что тогда сейчас?

— Может, скажешь уже, как тебя зовут?

— Только если спасёшь меня от одиночества, — в шутку сказал Баки. Судя по улыбке, что расползлась по лицу Питера, ему понравилось.

— Мне надо знать, кого спасать.

— Я Баки. Приятно познакомиться, — он протянул руку, ни о чём не задумываясь. И отчего-то вздрогнул, когда Питер ответил на рукопожатие. — Я видел, как ты не отрывал взгляда от киоска с тиром.

— Мечтаю о плюшевом Базе Лайтере. Только никому не рассказывай — это секрет.

Баки рассмеялся.

— Если я его выиграю, ты разрешишь себя поцеловать? — прямо спросил Баки. Питер не был для него игрушкой и ценил прямолинейность, чем он и воспользовался.

— Ты его не выбьешь.

— Выбью. С первой попытки.

— Ну ты и позер.

— С легкостью докажу тебе обратное, если после можно будет тебя поцеловать.

Питер выглядел смелым парнем, поэтому Баки не удивился, когда он поцеловал его первым. Инстинкт сработал не сразу, но довольно быстро он устроил свою руку на талии парня, и это было лучшее решение за последние две недели.

***

Они шатались по ярмарке до двенадцати ночи. От тира к киоску с кислородными коктейлями, от тротуара к побережью. И в конце концов оказались в гостиничном номере, который снимали Баки со Стивом, чтобы днём не появляться на улице. После душной улицы проветриваемое кондиционером помещение оказалось настоящим раем.

Когда Баки, измученный ночным, затхлым воздухом, вышел из душа, то нашел Питера, стоящего возле окна. Где-то там, на ясном небе проглядывались яркие звезды. Вспышки яркого света ослепляли, а гул громких залпов оглушал. Он не пытался быть тихим, наоборот шагал так, чтобы Питер его услышал.

Он не хотел пугать парня почем зря.

Обняв Питера по спины, он удовлетворенно выдохнул, когда почувствовал, что тот прильнул к нему навстречу. _Значит, ждал._

— Ты что-то задумал? — Питер повернул голову, поймав губы Баки, и улыбнулся.

— То же, что и ты.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы провели эту ночь вместе?

— Хочу. И ночь, и день. И всю жизнь, — на самое ухо прошептал Баки.

Питер резко развернулся, толкнул его к кровати, и Баки хотел было сказать, что это кровать Стива, но решил смолчать и не портить момент. На постели они оказались полностью обнаженными, и только свет салютов позволял им разглядывать друг друга в темноте.

Кожа Питера казалась всё такой же бледной, а глаза — теплее, чем солнце. Баки осторожно прикасался к нему, боясь сделать больно (потому что знал, что может). Питер наоборот был настойчивым, целовался жадно, впивался пальцами в спину и ягодицы, пока Баки ритмично вколачивал его в матрас под тихие стоны. И было в этом что-то до ужаса странное. В том, что Баки захотел кого-то так просто, без желания высосать всю кровь и переломать кости. Баки просто захотел Питера, кажется, на всю жизнь.

После оргазма они долго целовались. Питер то и дело путал пальцы в волосах Баки и получал от этого особое удовольствие. Баки же просто нравилось, когда Питер его касался. Но в конце концов он устроился на худой груди парня и довольно улыбнулся.

Плюшевый Баз Лайтер сидел в дальнем кресле.

— О чём ты там хотел поговорить? — спросил он. Питер довольно промычал что-то. — Я не понял ни слова.

— Говорю, что постель не самое подходящее место, чтобы пытаться узнать что-то о моих родственниках.

— Ты ищешь своих родственников? Зачем они тебе? У тебя есть книга Вирджинии Паркер, этого хватит, чтобы овладеть магией.

При слове «магия» Питер фыркнул и заворочался. Баки приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть на него, но в темноте даже с его зрением сложно прочитать эмоции по лицу. Поцелуй, ещё один и ещё — и так пока Питер снова не улыбнулся. А потом ещё и ещё, пока в конец не сбил дыхание. Баки лёг рядом и наблюдал за приподнимающейся грудью.

— Я вор, — вдруг сказал Питер. Баки широко раскрыл глаза от удивления. — Не тот, который грабит банки и музеи. Магический вор.

— Что это значит?

— Что я ворую магию. Из волшебных артефактов, мест, людей. А родственники… Они могут помочь мне разобраться с этим.

— Что ж, тогда будем искать их вместе, идёт?

— Ты серьёзно?

— Твоя бабка нагадала мне судьбу с теплыми глазами, так что я не собираюсь тебя вот так просто отпускать.

Взволнованный Питер ничего не ответил, только снова поцеловал. И целовал глубоко, сладко, да так, что тянуло в паху.

Баки без труда представлял их совместную вечную жизнь — погони, приключения, долгие ночи в дешевых мотелях и всякие ведьминские штучки. Он больше не хотел оглядываться в прошлое в поисках того светлого, что в нём было. Теперь он, как мотылёк, тянулся за самым ярким огоньком, не боясь упасть в пропасть.


End file.
